This invention relates to an apparatus for the suppression of infra red emissions from a jet engine, and more particularly but not exclusively to such an apparatus for the suppression of infra red emissions from a gas turbine engine of an aircraft such as a helicopter.
Helicopter gas turbine engines generate significant amounts of waste thermal energy. Upon exit from the exhaust pipe of the engine, infra red emissions in this waste energy are readily observable by thermal imaging means as an exhaust plume and thus may be used in the targeting of the aircraft by enemy weapon systems. Also hot exhaust plumes can interact with the fuselage, thus heating the fuselage and causing the fuselage to radiate infra red energy.